NUDE LINE
by scorpiorita
Summary: [CHANHUN] cerita di balik foto shirtless Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Suho ketika anniversary EXO ke-4. DLDR! R&R.
**Main pairing :** Chanyeol x Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** Member EXO punya ortu mereka, author cuma pinjem nama. Alur cerita murni punya author

 **Rate :** M

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, boy x boy

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka pamer badan seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang sedang merebahkan diri di sebuah sofa di salah satau sudut yang ada di dorm mereka.

Bukan hal biasa jika melihat Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini suka bertelanjang dada di dalam dorm. Memang musim dingin sudah lewat, tapi angin yang berhembus cukup kencang di musim semi masih membuat udara agak dingin. Entah tubuhnya bisa tahan angin dingin sampai seberapa kuat.

"Sejak Sehun sering memuji tubuh Junmyeon yang memang tampak bagus dengan lekukan-lekukan ototnya yang tampak sempurna, seperti Minseok hyung juga…" jawab Jongdae santai dan perkatannya berhasil membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dan memandang Chanyeol seolah-olah menyindir.

"Aku merasa kepanasan" Chanyeol mengelak, padahal memang benar kalau dia merasa iri dengan tubuh Junmyeon dan Minseok yang atletis.

"Badanmu yang panas atau hatimu yang panas?" Jongdae semakin meledek dan tertawa terkekeh.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa meledek Chanyeol, "Kau ini harusnya tak hanya fokus pada lenganmu ketika di gym, lihat perut chubby-mu"

Dua buah bantal sofa berhasil mendarat ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Aduh!"

"Aww!"

"Kyungsoo~yaa, jangan ikut meledekku kalau kau sendiri tak berani tampil shirtless di atas panggung" Chanyeol menggerutu dengan sebal.

Tapi yang terjadi malah kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa puas.

"Dasar kalian ini menyebalkan!" Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang tadinya sedang fokus pada beberapa lembar kertas pekerjaan mereka. Entah berisi naskah film baru untuk Kyungsoo atau tentang persiapan comeback EXO nanti.

Chanyeol berjalan melintasi kamar di mana Sehun berada. Pintunya terbuka. Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang berbaring telungkup di atas kasur dan tampak menulis sesuatu. Chanyeol mendekati kamar itu dan melihat Sehun ternyata juga sedang bertelanjang dada, hanya sebuah celana super pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Kalau Sehun yang bertelanjang dada, bukanlah suatu hal aneh di dorm EXO. Mereka sudah biasa melihat tubuh Sehun yang ramping tapi cukup memiliki guratan-guratan otot yang padat.

"Gerah?" Chanyeol duduk di sisi Sehun sambil melihat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Sedikit.." Sehun masih asyik menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menulis. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk anniversary EXO yang ke-4, lalu aku akan mengunggah tulisanku di instagram"

"Dengan dirimu yang tanpa busana seperti ini?" Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Uh'uh..lagipula bukan pertama kalinya bagiku berfoto shirtless di instagram"

Chanyeol mengambil selembar kertas kosong lalu ikut menulis sesuatu juga.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ikut sepertimu. Membuat sebuah pesan lalu mengunggah foto shirtless-ku dengan pesan yang ku buat. Sudah biasa juga kan kalau kita punya foto-foto yang mirip di instagram"

Chanyeol ikut menelungkupkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm…"

"Kalau foto berdua sekalian bagaimana? Pasti kita akan membuat keributan" tiba-tiba ide usil Sehun muncul.

"Aha! Setuju!" Chanyeol mengiyakan, lalu keduanya melakukan tos, tanda kesepakatan.

"Pakai ponselku saja, nanti biar aku unggah di instagramku" kata Chanyeol.

"Oke! Siap!" jawab Sehun.

Lalu mereka bangkit dan mencari sudut yang tepat untuk berpose. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sehun. Mereka berfoto beberapa kali sampai menemukan satu foto yang paling oke.

"Yak! Sedang apa kalian? Tanpa pakaian seperti itu…" tiba-tiba Junmyeon masuk ke kamar dan melihat kedua membernya sedang berpose agak mesra.

"Foto…" jawab keduanya polos.

"Aku tahu.. tapi maksudku mengapa harus tanpa pakaian? Mengapa harus mesra seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?" lagi-lagi Junmyeon mengomel.

"Sengaja" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Yak! Kalian ini, bisakah memberi jawaban yang jelas?"

"Kami cuma mau mengucapkan sesuatu untuk anniversary EXO di instagram. Salah?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Tapi tak perlu dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. Entah harus mengomel lagi atau sabar dengan tingkah kedua membernya itu.

"Apa kata fans nanti?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"Sesekali membuat fans histeris kan tak apa-apa, hyung…" jawab Chanyeol.

"Haish! Begini saja, aku ikut foto seperti itu saja ya?"

Ketika itu Junmyeon sedang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Junmyeon hendak melepas kaosnya tapi Chanyeol segera menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"Ah..tidak..tidak ada apa-apa" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Junmyeon hyung ikut foto? Nanti yang diunggah yang foto bertiga saja, yang foto kita berdua disimpan saja" kata Sehun.

"Ummm…" Chanyeol sedikit cemberut.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kalau kau.. melihat tubuh Junmyeon hyung, nanti.. kau akan memujinya lagi" jawab Chanyeol lirih, seperti menutupi rasa cemburunya.

Chanyeol tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya dan sang leader. Wajahnya agak memerah.

"Kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Habis..Sehun sering memujimu. Sementara tubuhku hanya begini-begini saja" Chanyeol semakin cemberut.

Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya yang konyol itu. Jumnyeon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau harus sering pergi ke gym, bukan untuk lenganmu saja. Sudah ayo, jadi foto tidak?" tanya Junmyeon.

"I..iya jadi.." jawab Chanyeol yang kini semakin merasa tersipu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Junmyeon selesai menulis sebuah pesan, dan lalu ketiganya berfoto bersama. Tak ingin ada pose-pose aneh lagi, akhirnya Junmyeon memilih berdiri diantara sepasang kekasih itu.

"Sudah ah, aku tak mau masuk angin gara-gara ikut kalian tanpa pakaian seperti ini" Junmyeon kembali mengenakan kaosnya dan berjalan keluar kamar di mana ia berbagi dengan Sehun, dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu sendirian.

"Eh iya," Junmyeon mundur beberapa langkah, "jangan macam-macam di kamarku ya"

"Kamarku juga, hyung.." jelas Sehun.

"Tidak tahu..tidak menjamin" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Chanyeol!" Junmyeon hendak melayangkan jitakan tapi Chanyeol sudah mendorong tubuh Junmyeon agar segera menyingkir.

"Sudah, hyung pergi saja.. " Chanyeol kembali tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Sehun"

"Sehun tidak akan menolakku"

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kok ditutup?" tanya Sehun yang sekarang sedang asyik tiduran dan bermain dengan ponselnya, "Kan panas"

Klek! Terdengar suara pintu dikunci.

"Lebih panas melihatmu seperti ini" Chanyeol menyeringai, "dan kau harus minta maaf padaku karena sudah menertawaiku tadi"

"Untuk apa? Alasanmu tadi memang sungguh konyol. Begitu saja cemburu" Sehun tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari kedua bola mata Sehun.

"Oke kalau kau tak mau minta maaf padaku, maka aku akan membuatmu berteriak malam ini"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun yang masih tampak kebingungan. Kini kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sangat dekat.

"Hah?! Hy..hyung…" Sehun menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, sedikit mendorongnya agar menjauh.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Sehun yang ramping dengan paksa lalu menguncinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Senyumnya masih menyeringai.

"Dengan pakaian minimalis seperti ini aku rasa tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Sehun yang memerah. Entah karena hawa panas atau karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

Detak jantungnya meningkat. Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Tak perlu basa-basi lagi akhirnya Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil yang kemerahan itu.

"Hmmpphh.." Sehun mencoba melepas ciuman itu.

"J..jangan.. kalau Junmyeon hyung tahu…"

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya. Dia bisa menumpang tidur di kamar yang lain"

Ciuman itu kembali mendarat di bibir Sehun. Hawa yang panas dan tubuh yang juga memanas membuat keduanya mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat. Meski takut akan ketahuan sang leader atau member lain, tapi Sehun tidak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol. Sehun mengijinkan lidah Chanyeol menari indah di dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat.

"Emmpphh…" Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol perlahan, meminta pasokan oksigen kembali memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Aku senang kau tak menolak" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun penuh cinta.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" terdengar teriakan Junmyeon dari luar.

"Sudah biarkan saja, beri kesempatan pada mereka" kali ini terdengar suara Jongdae mengajak Junmyeon untuk pergi.

"Ta..tapi.." Junmyeon berusaha membuka pintu dengan paksa, "Jangan macam-macam pada Sehun!"

"Dia tidak menolakku, hyung.." teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

"Aku sudah dewasa, hyung…" Sehun ikut menimpali. Lalu terdengar keduanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Nah.. Sehunie benar, dia sudah dewasa, jadi jangan ganggu mereka" Jongdae membenarkan lalu merangkul Junmyeon, mengajaknya menjauh.

"Hmmm.. member macam apa kalian ini? Sama sekali tidak mendukungku.." dengan langkah gontai Junmyeon menuruti Jongdae untuk meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku nanti. Kami menyayangimu, leader.." kata Jongdae.

Sementara itu di kamar, Chanyeol kembali mencium Sehun dengan mesra. Lidah mereka kembali bertautan, tak peduli suhu tubuh mereka yang semakin memanas. Setelah puas berperang lidah, kini Chanyeol menghujani leher dan pundak Sehun dengan ciuman-ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Ennghhh.." sesekali terdengan desahan dari bibir mungil Sehun. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap kecupan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Tak ingin tinggal diam, tangan Chanyeol mulai ikut bergerak, bergerilya di sekitar dada dan perut Sehun. Sehun mencengkeram kepala Chanyeol di dekat tengkuknya dengan lembut.

"Hyungg..hh.." Sehun merintih lagi.

Jari-jari Chanyeol yang besar itu menggelitik puting Sehun yang sudah menegang, dan sesekali memberikan cubitan ringan. Mulut Chanyeol pun berpindah mengulum puting kecil itu, dan di sisi lainnya masih terjamah oleh jemari Chanyeol.

"Aaahhhh…" terdengar desahan dari Sehun yang kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, ketika Chanyeol mengulum puting kemerahan itu, seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Lidahnya ikut menggelitik dan membuat tubuh Sehun menggeliat.

"Sehun~aaahh, pelankan suaramu!" terdengar teriakan Jongin dari luar kamar.

"Tutup saja telingamu!" balas Chanyeol berteriak.

Lalu Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya menahan malu. Sehun menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah putih pucat itu menjadi sangat merah, begitu pula telinganya.

"Hei,.." Chanyeol meraih tangan yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu, seperti ingin menyingkirkannya.

Tapi Sehun masih menahannya dengan kuat, tak ingin ekspresinya saat ini terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan seperti itu.."

"Aku malu, hyung.. mereka mendengar suaraku" jawab Sehun lirih.

Entah tak sengaja mereka mendegar suara Sehun karena dinding yang tidak terlalu tebal atau memang mereka sengaja menguping kegiatan Chanyeol dan Sehun saat itu.

"Oke! Kalau kau tak mau menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahmu itu, aku akan berhenti. Aku akan pergi" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun merasa panas tubuh yang tadi sudah menindihnya itu hilang. Sehun mengintip dari celah jari-jarinya. Dia melihat Chanyeol sudah beranjak pergi dan hampir mencapai pintu kamar. Tangan Chanyeol sudah hampir membuka kunci pintu itu.

"Hyuunggg…" Sehun merengek. Dia sudah tak menutupi lagi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Sehun memasang ekspresi cemberut. Chanyeol menoleh dan berusaha menahan tawanya, melihat tampang Sehun yang imut itu.

"Jangan pergi.." Sehun merengek lagi dengan manja

"Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan ini" kata Sehun lagi, sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang sudah membesar di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, "Janji jangan tutupi wajahmu lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya aku suka melihatmu tersipu malu seperti itu.." Chanyeol berbisik lirih di telinga Sehun, dengan nada nakal dan menggoda.

Sehun semakin cemberut, seolah berpura-pura marah. Tapi yang terjadi malah Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sehun.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya mengusap tonjolan milik Sehun yang memang sudah membesar tapi masih tersembunyi di balik celana.

"Hnnggg.." Sehun menggeliat.

Chanyeol mengecup tonjolan itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan dari celana yang sudah membuatnya sesak. Lalu ia meremas junior Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aahhh…hyungg…." Sehun tak bisa menahan desahannya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun yang sudah tampak sayu dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah pasrah akan perlakuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena tadi sudah bisa membuat Sehun mengalah dan memohon untuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi.

Chanyeol memasukkan junior Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan penis yang mengeras itu. Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dan membuat ujung penis itu sesekali menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Aahhh..eenngghh..enghhh…ah..ahh.." Sehun semakin menggeliat, merusak tatanan sprei di kasurnya.

"Hyuungg..ngghh..g..gi..giliranku…" pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis itu dari mulutnya. Ia melihat Sehun sedikit terengah-engah. Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan Chanyeol berdiri di antara kedua kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar. Tonjolan milik Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus rapi itu kini sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sehun mengusapnya sesaat, kemudian menurunkan celana milik Chanyeol. Juniornya sudah sama tegangnya, sama kerasnya. Segera saja Sehun memasukkan milik Chanyeol itu ke dalam mulutnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat Sehun hampir saja tersedak.

"Aahh…" kali ini terdengar suara Chanyeol yang berat mendesah.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol membelai kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Terasa di sekitar lehernya mulai basah karena keringat.

Lidah Sehun menari-nari di sekitar ujung penis Chanyeol dan sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

"Aaahh..Sehun…"

"Mana pelumasmu?"

"Laci lemari, hyung.. sebelah kanan" jawab Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah menemukan pelumas, Chanyeol kembali ke tempat tidur. Sehun sudah merebahkan dirinya lagi sambil tangannya bermain dengan juniornya sendiri.

"Jangan sentuh itu! Atau aku akan berhenti lagi" Chanyeol mengancam, sambil menuangkan sedikit pelumas di tangannya.

"Cepatlah hyung…" Sehun merengek manja.

"Ouw..baby-ku sudah tak sabar rupanya. Buka kakimu lebih lebar"

Sehun menurut dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar sehingga lubangnya yang merah itu kini terlihat jelas.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Pelan-pelan telunjuk Chanyeol yang besar itu memasuki lubang Sehun yang hangat.

"Enngghhhh…"

Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjuknya keluar masuk dan mempercepat gerakannya. Melihat Sehun sudah beradaptasi, ia memasukkan jarinya yang lain untuk memperlebar akses.

"Aaahh…engghhh…"

"Teruslah mendesah, baby…" goda Chanyeol.

"Enggghh.."

Tangan Chanyeol yang satu lagi bermain-main dengan penis Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum-nya.

"Tunggu sebentar.." kata Chanyeol, lalu ia memberikan pelumas di penisnya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya kini menahan kaki Sehun agar tetap terbuka lebar. Pelan-pelan ia masukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sehun. Terasa hangat di dalam sana.

"Aaaaakkhhh…." Sehun berteriak.

"Chanyeol! Jangan sakiti Sehun!" kali ini terdengar teriakan Junmyeon dari luar. Khawatir ada apa-apa dengan member kesayangannya itu.

"Sehun menikmatinya, hyung.." jawab Chanyeol dan tersenyum nakal.

"Sudah..sudah..pasang saja headset dan dengarkan lagu. Biarkan saja mereka" terdengar suara Jongdae yang ingin melindungi telinga leadernya itu.

Kembali pada Sehun, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya lagi karena malu tapi Chanyeol menahannya terlebih dulu.

"Kalau kau menutupi wajahmu lagi, sungguh aku akan berhenti." ancam Chanyeol. Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Aakkhh.." Sehun mengerang

"Uughh..ini sungguh nikmat sayang" kata Chanyeol, dan pelan-pelan ia menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh..ahh..aahh…ahhh.."

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk lebih membungkuk. Sehun ingin memeluk tubuh kekar itu.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sehun sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua kaki Sehun melingkar kuat di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eenggh…hyungg…"

Nafas keduanya semakin memburu. Chanyeol juga tak ingin kalah mengeluarkan desahannya dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Sehunku…uughh.."

Pijatan-pijatan kuat yang diberikan oleh lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun itu memberikan sensasi yang tak bisa diungkapkan pada penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkam mulut Sehun dengan ciuman-ciuman panasnya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membuat kedua tubuh mereka tampak menyatu dan merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing. Keringat mereka pun bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hmmpphhh…"

"Hyungg..aku..aku..m..mau.."

Tahu kalau Sehun akan segera mencapai klimaksnya, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dengan penis yang terus menghujam titik kenikmatan yang ada di dalam sana. Chanyeol juga menggenggam penis Sehun dan mengocoknya.

"Ayo sayang..keluarkan.."

Tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh Sehun bergetar dan, "Aahhh..Chanyeol..Chanyeollie hyungg…"

Cairan putih itu keluar mengenai perut Sehun yang rata.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih berjuang mencapai klimaksnya.

"Di dalam atau di luar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di..luar..saja..aaahhhh"

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan segera menarik penisnya keluar ketika ia tahu klimaksnya akan datang.

Chanyeol berlutut di dekat perut Sehun dan mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Ummhh.. Sehunnnhh…." cairan putih itu akhirnya keluar juga, bersatu dengan milik Sehun di perutnya.

"Aaahhh…"

Keduanya berbaring mengatur nafas masing-masing. Mengatur pasokan oksigen yang jelas berkurang. Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Sehun dan menautkan dengan miliknya untuk membuat Sehun lebih nyaman.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, Chanyeol bangun dan mengambil tisu yang ada di meja. Pertama ia bersihkan cairan cinta mereka yang ada di perut Sehun. Sehun juga membersihkan juniornya sendiri, begitu pula Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Chanyeol membantu mengusap keringat yang ada di sekitar wajah dan leher Sehun.

Romantis? Mungkin. Sehun menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol yang memanjakannya seperti ini.

"Mau mandi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Aku malu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku keluar kamar sekarang pasti member di luar sana akan meledekku karena mendengar suaraku tadi"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita tidur saja sekarang. Biar Junmyeon hyung di kamarku atau di kamar yang lain"

Sehun mengangguk senang.

Chanyeol berjalan mematikan lampu lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Ikut berbaring di sebelah Sehun. Ingin tidur berpelukan tapi suhu udara masih agak panas.

Akhirnya mereka tidur miring berhadapan dan tak lupa Chanyeol memberikan kecupan manis di kedua pipi Sehun dan keningnya.

"I love you, hyung…"

"Love you more, Sehunie.."

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

Request story by **chanhun'sdaughter**

Lagi-lagi rated M yess xD

Meski cuma one chapter..please komen, review, atau apa ajalah asal jangan di bash..demi kepentingan perkembangan ide untuk imajinasi2 selanjutnya

Thank you readers..


End file.
